yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Millay Shiya
Millay Shiya or Millay Shirley is a character appears in Cross Fight B-Daman EC. She's a half breed German and Japanese and she partnered with Doom Dharak then Phantom Dharak. She first served as an antagonist then become a protagonist after make up with Lynné. She's also Lynné's rival and the boss emperor of Carbuncle. In the second season of Story Route 01 and 02, she began to live in Chrome City and transferred to Seimine Academy. In the story route 1, she is the owner of the second classified relic, Ichaival. Etymology Shiyoi (紫宵) -''' means Purple Dawn 'Miren (ミレン　-美蓮-) - '''means Beautiful Lotus '''Shirley '- From a surname which was originally derived from a place name meaning "bright clearing" in Old English. This is the name of the main character in Charlotte Brontë's semi-autobiographical novel 'Shirley' (1849). The child actress Shirley Temple (1928-2014) helped to popularize this name. Appearance Millay is a petite girl with silvery indigo hair with purple strands on her bangs and her hair reaches to her back and styled it into two half-pigtails and has a curled antenna strand hair (known as "アホ毛" Ahoge in Japan). Cross Fight B-Daman EC She wears a dark red colored, long sleeved and frilled dress which gives her a sight of a noble and contrast with her skin and hair. She also wears black tights, black choker, rust colored headband with white laces and a pair of matching heels. She often worries about her height, she's shorter than Riki for 6cm in the first season. Spring Outfit In the new season, she wears a red hooded jacket and strapped black dress with black frills and X-Accents. She also wears white tights with pink frilled cuffs and red high heels, also a choker around her neck and a pair of pink frills hairbands to tied her pigtails. Summer Outfit In the second route - Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara!, Millay wears a sleeveless maroon blouse with pale pink hood with black frills. She wears white shorts with white tights red frilly cuffs and red high heels. She still wears a pair of pink frills hairbands and a choker. Autumn Outfit Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era TBA Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! Millay wears a long-sleeved and bare-shoulder maroon dress with black colored, straps, skirt and frills. On the dress has a heart-shaped motif which is black in color. She also wears black and white striped tights and maroon heels. She wore this outfit during the winter season too but puts on a red colored and hooded coat when going out. School Uniform In season 2 of both routes, she also seen in Seimine Academy's Uniform with white stokings with pink frills and red heels. In the season 3 of route 1, she also seen wearing Lydian Academy's uniform with pink frilled white stokings and pinkish red high heels after transferring school. Her Height stated to be 140cm and her B / W /H is stated to be 62 / 45 / 65 in Season 2 of two routes. Personality Millay is smart, serious, proud girl. Millay was served as a stubborn schemer with a cold, cruel, ignorant of others people feelings and uncaring of B-Daman as a game through the series. But actually she really sweet and kind. The reason is her step-father; when she was still young, she was treated strict and been given by orders; he wants her to get close to know Lynné’s secret how to become a boss emperor of a “Gang”, but actually Millay truly wants to be Lynné’s friend but end up they become enemies. After losing to Riki them she had learned something from Lynné, Millay had a change of heart. Even became Riki’s friend, she still stubborn to express her feelings and can’t get along well with Lynné and especially Riki. Even though she’s cold, she also has a temper or excited at times. List of Appearances *Cross Fight B-Daman EC **Chapters : 12 - 16, 20 - 26 *'''Route 01 : Symphogear Series **Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman ***Chapters : 3 - 22 **Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era ***Chapters : 1 - TBA *'Route 02 : Shugo Chara! Series' **TBA Abilities & Powers Story Route 01 : Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era :''Main Article : Ichaival'' Millay is the owner of the Second Classified Relic, Ichaival. She has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, which clads her in battle and use the Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara), to summon her Armed Gear to fight. Enhanced Agility : Millay has been shown to be pretty agile, dodging many attacks with a backwards caper and subsequently counter-attacking with a swift motion. She can also jump in the air to remarkable heights, especially considering her age and small size. Enhanced Reflexes : Millay can dodges upcoming attacks, most recently and even in close-combat, subsequently counter attacking too. Master Marksmanship : As an user using long-range weaponry, Millay has displayed having incredible marksman skills as she always hit her targets, she rarely missed a shot. Attacks Billion Maiden.png|Billion Maiden 2016-03-11 21'36'16.jpg|Megadeth Party 2016-02-28 16'21'04.jpg|Megadeth Party in X-Drive 2016-05-08 22'38'11.png|Queen's Inferno Mega Deth Quartet.png|Megadeth Quartet 2016-03-11 21'49'59.jpg|Megadeth Quartet Giga_Zeppelin.png|Giga Zeppelin 2016-03-12 14'37'34.jpg|Giga Zeppelin Red Hot Blaze.png|Red Hot Blaze 2016-07-05 18'42'53.png|Megadeth Fuga *Billion Maiden **Millay transforms her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle gatlings that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower. This is Millay's favored configuration, and she is rarely seen not using it. *Queen's Inferno **An enhancement to Millay's basic homing crossbows which adds an additional firing lane on either side of the main ones, tripling her rate of fire. *Megadeth Party **She unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. While the X-Drive is active, this attack instead becomes a continual stream of homing lasers. *Megadeth Quartet **A supercharged version of Megadeth Party where in her armor transforms into a large, braced backpack which produces a quartet of missiles several times larger than herself. In the first and second season, while it can destroy enemy in a single shot, Millay is vulnerable while the attack is charging. In second season, as a supplementary function Megadeth Party is enhanced to fire a set of large triangular block missiles which release twelve of the normal Megadeth Party missiles apiece. A variation of this attack only creates two missiles and has no supplementary fire, but is much faster to charge as a result. *Sychrogazer **This is a technique that was used by Lynné, Millay, Clyna and Syrine using the complete Relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Lynné, but Millay, Clyna, Syrine and her friends helped keep Lynné grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. *Giga Zeppelin **In season 3, Millay expands the length and width of her crossbows to load them with a pair of enormous crystal spikes. Once fired the spikes each break apart into a large number of smaller spikes which rain down on the targets. *Red Hot Blaze **Millay's armor transforms into a large crossbow-like sniper rifle with targeting scope. It bears the questionable distinction of being the only attack in the series to have a title card without ever actually being used. *Megadeth Fuga **Essentially the same as the weaker version of Mega Deth Quartet, she launches two large missiles at her enemies. Quotes * I hate Adults! / あたしわ大人を大嫌いだ！/ ''Atashi wa Otona wo daikirai da! ''- Chapter EC021 Trivia * Millay's character design was inspired by Chris Yukine from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. * Millay was hinted that she may have a crush on Riki. * Her birthday is on 28th November and Zodiac Sign is Sagittarius. * Millay's blood type is AB * Millay's favorite foods is Sweets and Shaved Ice * Millay's favorite sport is Volleyball References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Attuned Category:Gear Users Category:Boss Emperors Category:Guardians Category:Guardian Bearer Category:Ruby Dimension